Babies and Cuddling
by Fateindisguise91
Summary: A little mini story utilizing characters from an RP I have going with a friend. Sammy wants to know where babies come from, Bonnie doesn't know and requires Freddy to aid him in the process.


"Hi Bonnie!"

The large purple rabbit smiled, setting his guitar aside as he bent down to pick up the little girl trotting towards him. "Hey Sammy. Dad not here yet huh?" She shook her dark little head. "No…but that's okay…he never is on time. Hey, I have a question". He tilted his head, setting her down on the stage beside him. "All right, what is it?" She beamed, clearly pleased that he would answer it. "Where do babies come from?"

Bonnie blinked, feeling his expression go blank. "Er…what?" "Where do babies come from? I heard some big kids talking earlier in the arcade about new babies, so I was wondering, where do they come from?" He swallowed, leaning away from her a bit, uncertain on how to respond. "I…uh….well Sammy you see…when…um…FREDDY!" The larger male frowned, turning to glare at the bunny. "Sssh, not so loud. What are you yelling for?" Facing them, it was now evident why he was irritated. A tiny infant was asleep in his arms, her face pinched as she dreamed. Sam pointed eagerly. "See! He has a baby, now where did she come from?" Freddy quirked a brow then grinned, suddenly realizing what the issue was.

"I see…Sam, babies come from their mommies, like Charlie here. She came from her mama Alice, who works here too." Moving closer, he showed the little girl his precious bundle when she eagerly stood on tiptoe to peer at her. "I know they come from mommies, but HOW? How do they get to the mommy? Alan said it's a big ol' bird who brings them and drops them in a chimney, but I don't believe that. They aren't like Santa. Is it Santa who brings the babies to the mommys? My mama used to say all the time babies are gifts, and Santa brings gifts."

Freddy chuckled, shaking his head. "No…not Santa." Bonnie frowned. "What the hell is a Santa?" Freddy made a hushing noise at him when Charlie stretched, and blinked sleepily before closing her eyes again and dozing back off. "Santa is a long story…but he does not bring babies. You see, when moms and dads fall in love and get together, they sometimes decide they want little versions of themselves…so, they go to bed together and….uh….cuddle." Sam's mouth moved into a little O of understanding. "Oooh, I used to cuddle with mama all the time, did we have a baby?" Freddy snorted and shook his head. "No hun, only moms and dads can have babies. After they….cuddle…for a bit, the mom waits a few weeks and then she had to take a test sometimes to find out if she's going to have a baby inside her. She then tells the daddy and they get happy and start preparing for the baby when it gets here."

Sam crawled into Bonnies lap, peeking at Charlie curiously. "Like buying stuffed animals and bottles and diapers?" Freddy nodded. "Yes, and sometimes they throw a party to let other people know. We had one for Alice when she was going to have Charlie here. After that the baby grows inside the moms belly and when she has it, it can be scary and painful without medicine, but when its all done, she's happy and tired and has her baby." Sam touched Charlies little foot, watching in awe as the tiny human pulled it away instinctively, her face scrunching up. "Can you guys have babies? I had a bunny once, it had tons of babies. Will Bonnie have tons of babies like my bunny?" Freddy laughed, amused by the idea. "No sadly, we can't. We can….er…cuddle too if we want, thanks to Alice, but we can't have bunnies, or chicks, or little bears. But trust me…some of us would like to. Until then, though, we have babies like you and Charlie and Alan to love. Human babies." Sam pursed her lips, processing this information for a moment. "Hmm….I still think Bonnie should have bunnies. With top hats!" Bonnie flushed and made a noise. "I don't think so little love…now, why don't you go find Alan until your dad gets here. I'm sure he's helping Chica in the kitchen." He helped her off the stage and gently twitched her skirt back into place before patting her head and sending her off. He exhaled, somewhat relieved. "Uh…thanks for that save Freddy…I….really don't think I could have handled that one." The bear waved a hand, cradling Charlie closer to his chest. "Don't mention it, they would have asked sooner or later…when they get older they can figure out the general terms like 'sex' and 'pregnancy' and 'giving birth'. For now though, let them enjoy being little ones. Huh Charlie?" He smiled down at the baby in his hold, her blue eyes sleepy as she stared up at him, though a tiny smile crossed her features briefly before she closed them again.


End file.
